Camp out
by centon4good
Summary: While out on a camping trip a group of high school friends are split up and hunted by something inhuman. What will they do and who will survive. Warnings death and language. John\Randy
1. Chapter 1: Hearing things

**A/N Cody, Kelly, Melina, Ted, Eve, Ashley, Evan, Trish, Drew, Natalya, Dave, Adam and Mickie are other characters in this story.**

Amy Bates ran through the woods. She was running from something big and harry. She tripped on a branch and fell on the ground. Looking around she didn't see anything but she heard rustling noises. She got up and started running again. She stopped when she saw a figure in front of her and before she could say anything she was grabbed from behind and thrown on the ground. She screamed as the creature tore through her like paper. Soon she was dead and the creature left nothing but a hand behind.

**Two weeks later**

Randy pulled into the camp site followed by four other cars. He sat in the car as the others got out and started to set up their stuff.

John walked over to the driver's side window. "Are you going to sit in the car the entire time?" he asked.

Randy sighed "I've never done anything like this and I'm a little nervous."

John opened the door. "You have nothing to be scared of. I'm right here and I won't let anything happen to you. Come on you're going to have fun I promise."

"Come on Randy don't be a stick in the mud." Eve yelled walking over to them. "You never do anything exciting and I say this because I love you, you're kind of boring to be around."

"No I'm not!" Randy shrieked.

Eve chuckled "Are you serious Randy, you do everything your folks say. Why don't you do something you want to do for a chance?"

John sighed "Don't listen to her."

Randy got out of the car. "She's right though, I've never done anything extreme in my life."

"So" John said. "I think you're awesome just the way you are."

Randy smiled "Thank you."

Randy sat on the ground and watched the guys play football. "I feel so out of place around them."

"Not everyone is a sports fan." Eve smiled "So what's going on with you and John?"

Randy shook his head. "Nothing."

"Oh my god you had sex with him." Ashley said.

"I did not!" Randy yelled.

Ashley laughed "Then why are you blushing?"

Randy looked down "We never went all the way alright. Every time we get close I freak out and make up an excuse to leave."

"Do you love him?" Kelly asked.

Randy looked over at John. "I think so but I don't know if he feels the same way."

"Well maybe you should talk to him about it." Trish said.

"Yeah maybe you're right." Randy said sitting back.

Suddenly the ball landed in front of them and Cody ran over to get it. "What are you girls talking about?"

"Not you jackbutt." Melina said.

Cody smiled "If you want to sleep with just say it Mimi."

Melina made a face. "As if, you're not even that cute."

"Cody come on with the ball!" Drew yelled.

"Coming!" Cody yelled back. "So I'll see you tonight since we're sleeping together." He ran off.

Melina scoffed "He's such a creep."

"Awe come on everyone knows that you like him." Natalya said.

"You don't know anything!" Melina said "And I don't like him."

Randy chuckled "Mimi you're so obvious."

Melina glared at him before getting up and walking off.

**Later that night**

Randy was off by himself staring into the woods while the others sat by the camp fire. He jumped when he felt arms go around his waist. "You scared me."

John rested his head on Randy's shoulder. "Sorry, why are you over here alone?"

Randy sighed "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure" John said.

"Well we've been together for almost five months and I was wondering if you-" Randy stopped talking. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" John said looking off into the woods.

Randy walked further into the woods and heard it again. "That?"

John looked around "It's probably a rodent or something."

"You think so?" Randy said looking back.

John nodded "Yeah there could be a million things out there." He reached out his hand. "Come on why we don't call it a night."

Randy took John's hand. "Alright" they headed back to camp.

"Hey guys we're going to call it a night." John said.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Eve yelled.

"There is nothing you wouldn't do!" Randy yelled back.

"It is getting late you guys." Evan said. He was the smallest one out of the group of friends. "We should call it a night."

Dave got up "Yeah, come on Kelly." Kelly got up and they walked off together.

The others did the same as well.

Randy was lying on his back in the tent staring up into space.

"What did you want to talk about?" John asked propping himself up on his elbow.

Randy looked over at him. "It's not important."

"Come on talk to me." John said.

Randy turned to John and propped up on his elbow as well. "We've been together for about five months and I wanted to know how you-" he was cut off by moans coming from next to him. "Oh that's gross."

John smiled "Hey can you guys moan any louder!" he yelled.

"Okay!" Cody said and started to moan louder.

Randy laid back down. "Come on lets just go to sleep."

"Wait I thought we were going to talk?" John said.

"We can talk tomorrow and besides Eve and the other girls wants to go explore tomorrow and she wants me to come with them." Randy said "They want to get away from all the guys."

John sighed "Just be careful alright because I don't want anything to happen to you."

Randy smiled "I will."

**The next morning**

Randy was sound asleep when he heard his name being yelled. He slowly got up and made his way out of the tent. "Alright I'm up now stop yelling my name."

Eve smiled and walked up to him. "Hurry up and get dressed before we leave you here with the guys!"

John wrapped his arms around the warm body in front of him. "Morning babe."

"Morning" A voice that wasn't Randy's said back.

John jumped up "What the hell!"

Adam chuckled "Sorry man I couldn't resist."

John wiped his face. "Where is Randy?"

"He left with the girls already." Adam got up. "Come on it's just the guys."

"Alright I'll be there in a minute." John said stretching.

"So did you tell John yet?" Eve asked.

Randy shook his head. "No because I was distracted by someone having sex."

Melina looked over at him. "Why are you looking at me? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Randy chuckled "I told him we'll talk about it today."

"So what's going on with you and Randy?" Adam asked. They were sitting on the trunk of one of the cars drinking a beer.

"I'm going to tell him that I love him." John said.

"But you never even had sex?" Adam pointed out.

John shrugged "So he's never done it before and I'm not going to rush him. I really care about him Adam I don't want to hurt him."

John got off the car. "You're not going to lose him."

"I hope that you're right." John said.

"Hey wait do we know how to get back to the camp site?" Mickie said.

Randy stopped and looked around. "Why didn't I mark where we were going?"

"Well just head back the way we came." Eve said. "See if we see anything familiar."

**Later that night**

John was staring out into the woods. "They should have been back by now."

Adam walked up next to him. "I'm sure they're fine."

John shook his head. "Come on we're going to go find him."

Adam sighed "Cody and Ted you guys stay back in case they come back. Everyone else lets go."

"How did it get so dark so fast?" Ashley said clutching onto Randy's arm. "We're lost aren't we?"

"No" Randy said "I know where we are." He stopped and looked around.

"I'm starting to get freaked out." Kelly said.

"Will you stop-" Eve stopped talking. "What was that?"

"Don't do that." Ashley said.

"Shut up I'm serious I just heard something." Eve looked around and saw something run past them just ahead. "What the fuck was that?"

"What?" Randy shrieked.

"Come on lets go." Eve yelled and ran off.

"Eve wait!" Randy yelled running after her. Kelly and the others right behind him.

**Back at camp**

"Cody I'm going to take a leak!" Ted yelled and walked into the woods. He unzipped his zipper and started to use the bathroom. He looked back when he heard a twig snap. "Cody is that you?" There was no answer. He zipped his pants back up and looked around. "Cody this isn't funny!" He started to walk back to the camp site but stopped when he heard a low growl. "Who's there?" He started to back up. "Cody!" He yelled.

Cody crawled out of his tent when he heard Ted yelling his name. "Ted!" He jumped when he heard someone scream followed by silence. "Teddy this isn't funny!" No answer so he went to his truck and got a flashlight. "Ted!" He yelled walking into the woods. "Teddy where are you!"

**TBC….**


	2. Chapter 2: The cabin

"Ted!" Cody yelled as he crept through the woods. He tripped and fell on the ground losing the flashlight as well. He quickly reached out for it and shined it in front of him. He stopped when he saw a shoe on the ground. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was covered in blood and he dropped it when he realized that it was Ted's shoe. "Oh my god, Teddy where the fuck are you?" He said. He took a few more steps forward and saw Ted lying motionless on the ground. He started to walk over to him but he stopped when he saw a huge gash across his chest. "Fuck!" he yelled and ran off.

**OOO**

Eve and Trish were running when suddenly they came across a log cabin. "Do you think someone stays there?" Eve asked.

Trish was panting "I don't know but what about the others?"

"I'm sure they're alright and maybe whoever's in there can help us." Eve began to walk up to the cabin.

"Eve are you sure about this?" Trish asked.

Eve looked back at her. "Do you have a better idea?"

Trish looked around then back at Eve. "Fine but if I say we leave we leave."

Eve groaned "Fine now will you come on." She walked up to the house. Trish slowly walked behind her.

**OOO**

Did any of you see where they went?" Randy asked.

Kelly shook her head still clutching on Randy's arm. "No they just disappeared."

"What are we going to do now?" Melina asked.

"Let's just get back to the camp site." Randy walked ahead of them but they stayed close by.

**OOO**

"Maybe we should split up." Dave said "We can cover more ground that way and meet back up at the campsite in an hour if we don't find anything."

**OOO**

John, Adam and Evan went one way while Drew and Dave went another way.

**OOO**

Cody ran back to the campsite and hot into his truck. He turned the key but it wouldn't start. He kept trying and trying but it wouldn't budge. He got out of the car and popped the hood. He slammed it down when he saw that it was trashed. "Fuck!" he yelled out and ran his fingers through his hair. "Teddy, Teddy, Teddy." He kicked the side of his car before going to the trunk and pulling out a gun. "Motherfucker killed my brother." Grabbing his flashlight he ran back into the woods. "I'm going to kill you, you sick fucker!"

**OOO**

"Eve, can we please just go?" Trish said.

"No" Eve said "Someone has to be here and I don't know about you but I'd rather be in creepy old cabin then out here." She knocked on the door.

The door opened and a man stepped out. "Well what do we have here? To what do I owe the pleasure to you two beautiful girls?"

Eve smiled "I don't mean to bother you but do you have a phone we could use."

The man shook his head. "No but I just caught dinner if you care to join me."

"Caught?" Trish said. "What exactly did you catch?"

"Does it matter come on I'm starving." Eve said going into the house.

Trish looked around before going inside.

The man smiled and looked into the woods before shutting and locking the door behind him.

**OOO**

"This is hopeless John, we're never going to find them." Evan said. "Let's just wait until morning."

John turned to him. "Look I'm not going to leave them out there."

"Evan's right" Adam said "Let's just go back."

"If you want to go back then you go but I'm not going anywhere without Randy." John turned to leave but stopped when heard someone yelling. "Hello!" he yelled back.

"John!" Cody yelled out.

"Come on" John said following his voice.

"We have to get out of here." Cody said as he neared the three.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"Teddy's dead!" Cody yelled.

"What?" John shrieked.

"Something like sliced him across the chest." Cody ran his free hand through his face.

"Was it like claws or something." Evan asked.

"I don't know I was to busy digesting the fact that he was dead!" Cody yelled.

"Calm down." John said "We just got to figure out what this thing is."

Cody shook his head. "I don't care what it is but it's dead."

John looked down at the gun Cody was holding. "Where did you get that?"

Cody looked down at the gun. "I might be the little brother but my father always told me to come prepared wherever I go. What the hell am I going to do now?" He said leaning back against a tree. "And to make matters worse whatever it was it tore through my engine and I'm pretty sure it did the same thing to the other ones. So were all stuck here now."

**OOO**

"Would you girls like something to drink?" The man said handing them two water bottles.

"So what are you doing out here all alone?" Eve asked taking a few gulps of water.

"I'm not completely alone. I have two sons and there out there somewhere." The man said.

"Why do you live out here anyway?" Eve said also starting to drink her water.

The man shrugged "We just prefer it out here and besides we get all kind of guest out here but they usually don't make it through the morning."

Eve's smile faded and she looked over at Trish. "Um we should probably go."

"Yeah" Trish said getting up but soon fell back down. "What's going on?" Her vision started to fuzz. "What did you put in our water?"

The man ran his fingers down her cheek. "Just something to make you sleep. Don't worry everything is going to be okay."

The last thing Trish saw was Eve being dragged away from her.

**OOO**

Eve moaned and tried to move but she couldn't. Looking around she saw that she was back in the woods. She looked a few feet away from her at Trish who was also tied up. "Trish"! She yelled.

Trish moaned and looked around. "What happened?" She realized her hands were tired and she began to panic. "Help!" She screamed. "Someone help us!"

Eve heard footsteps and saw something heading towards Trish. "No Trish!" She yelled "Help!" She screamed as she watched the creature attack Trish.

**OOO**

"Do you guys hear that?" John said looking around. "That sounds like Eve." He looked to the others "Come on."

**OOO**

Eve pulled and pulled on the rope but it was too tight. The creature looked over at her and started to head her way. "Help!" Suddenly she head gun shots and she heard the creature yell out in pain as it ran off.

Cody was about to run after it but Adam stopped him.

John and Evan untied Eve. "Did you see the size of that thing?" Evan said.

"What was it?" John asked.

"I don't know but the last thing I remember was Trish and I with this man in his cabin. He drugged us and tired us up out here." Eve rubbed at her wrists.

"Where are the others?" John asked.

Eve shook her head "I don't know we heard something and everyone just ran."

John sighed "Was Randy alright?"

Eve nodded "Yeah."

"What about Melina?" Cody asked.

"They all were" Eve said "We were just lost."

**OOO**

"Hey we're not far from the camp site." Ashley said.

"How do you know?" Natalya asked.

Ashley looked over at her. "Just trust me."

**OOO**

Are you seriously not scared right now?" Drew asked Dave.

Dave smiled "No I'm not but you're annoying me with all your talking." Drew didn't answer him back so he stopped and turned around to find Drew gone. "Drew where are you?" He yelled walking back. He stopped when something started dripping on him. He looked up and saw Drew binging help by the throat, dangling lifelessly. Dave took off running. Dave might be the biggest out of the group of friends but he was on the track team and he was also the fastest one on the school.


	3. Chapter 3: Two Brothers

After running for what seemed like hours Dave stopped and rested against a tree. Looking at his watch he saw that it was almost eleven o'clock. He sat there on the ground and tried to catch his breath.

**OOO**

"Oh my god Ashley I love you." Natalya said running over to the tents. "The boy's aren't here!"

Ashley looked around "They probably went looking for us when we didn't come back on time."

Natalya went to one of the cars and got food and water out of the cooler then went back to the tent where Ashley was. "What are we going to do now?"

Ashley picked up a bottle of water. "There is nothing we can do but wait until they come back."

"But there is still something out there." Natalya said.

"Well want do you want to do?" Ashley asked.

"Let's get in the car." Natalya said getting up.

Ashley shook her head. "No it's hot and I don't feel like sweating. We can just take turns watching."

"I'm not going to sit out here alright." Natalya said.

"Fine" Ashley said "I'm staying out here, just holler if you see anything."

Natalya got out of the tent and got into one of the cars. Making sure to lock the door behind her.

**OOO**

Randy was sitting against a tree keeping watch while the others were sleep not far from him. He jumped when he heard rustling in the bushes. "Who's there?" He said getting up.

"Hello?" A voice said.

Randy saw a guy about his age walking towards him with a gun. "Are you alright?"

Randy smiled "Yeah we're lost actually."

"My name is Dolph and I love out here with my dad and brother." Dolph lowered the gun. "Why don't you guys come with me?"

Randy nodded "Yeah thanks."

**OOO**

"Hey do you remember where the cabin was?" John asked. "Maybe the others found it."

Eve shook her head "If they did its bad because that old guy will probably do the same thing to them."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go." Cody said.

**OOO**

"Dad are you home?" Dolph yelled into the cabin.

"He went out!" Dolph's brother Jack yelled coming into the living room. He saw the others around his younger brother. "Who are all of you?"

"Their lost." Dolph said "This is my brother Jack. Jack this is Randy, Kelly, Melina and Mickie."

Jack walked up to them "Nice to meet you all."

They all sat on the couch. "So what are you guys doing here?" Jack asked.

"We're camping out here and got lost." Randy said "There are more of us but we got split up."

Jack smiled "You don't really seem like the camping type."

Randy chuckled "Trust me I'm not but my friends and boyfriend talked me into it."

"Boyfriend." Jack said. "For how long?"

Randy sighed "Let's just say we're very serious about each other."

Jack nodded "Would you guys like something to drink?"

"Yeah that would be great." Randy said. "I'll help you."

Together they went to the kitchen.

"So how long have you guys been staying out here?" Randy asked.

"We were born and raised out here." Jack said. "My mom died when Dolph was seven so it's just me us three."

Randy looked around and something shiny caught his eye. He walked over to the counter and picked up a necklace. "Hey where did you get this?"

Jack turned to Randy. "Um it was my mothers."

"It looks like this necklace I gave to my friend Eve." Randy said. He flipped it over and saw Eve's name written on the back. "Eve?" He turned to face Jack only to be hit in the face and knocked out.

**OOO**

Dolph looked up from his conversation with the girls when he saw lights. "Looks like my dad is home. I'll be right back." He got up and went outside. "Dad what happened?"

"I found two girls back at the campsite." He said walking pass Dolph.

"Dad wait I found some more in the woods and I brought them here." Dolph said.

"How many?" His father asked.

"Three girls and one guy." Dolph said.

The old man nodded "Okay after we deal with them we deal with the other two."

Dolph smiled "Let's do this."

**OOO**

Randy groaned at the pain from the hit to his head. "Hello?" He said looking around.

The door opened and Jack walked in. "I'm sorry I had to hit you." He said shutting the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Randy asked holding his head.

"I'm sorry but you have to stay here for a while." Jack said.

Randy looked around. "Where are they?" He said getting up and walking over to Jack.

Jack raised the gun again. "Please don't make me shoot you."

Randy stopped "Why are you doing this?"

"What exactly am I doing?" Jack asked.

"There is something out there!" Randy yelled.

"I know and as long as it stays full no harm will come to us." Jack said.

"You're feeding that thing human people? What the hell is wrong with you?" Randy yelled.

Jack sighed. "I'll come check on you later." He turned to leave.

"What did you do to them?" Randy yelled again.

John turned back to him. "I wouldn't worry about them anymore."

"Why?" Randy asked.

Jack opened the door and walked out. "Because there dead." He shut the door and locked it behind him.

"Hey!" Randy yelled banging on the door. "Let me out!"

**OOO**

"That's the cabin." Eve said. They were staring at the cabin where the old man lived.

"Come on." Cody said.

"Wait." John said grabbing his arm.

The door opened and the old man walked out. His son Dolph behind him. They watched as the old man loaded the truck with their friends.

"Oh my god there dead." Eve said.

"Why are we just sitting here?" Cody said.

"Because I'm pretty sure they have more fire arm than we do." John said. "There's nothing we can do now."

"So their killing humans and feeding them to whatever that creature is." Evan said. "How do we go up against something like that?"

"Maybe they have something in the house we can use." John said. When the truck drove off they made their way to the cabin in search for anything they could find to help them.

**TBC….**


End file.
